Ezra Bridger
Dev Morgan Ezra went by this name when he was undercover at the imperial Academy in "Breaking Ranks" Kid Loth-Rat Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Padawan Jabba "Vision of Hope." Star Wars Rebels. Padawan Jabba the Hutt Ezra used the alias on numerous occasions in season one and two, primarily towards Kallus and Darth Maul in "Twilight of the Apprentice." The Kid The Boy Lando Calrissian Ezra uses the alias when he first met Hondo in the Star Wars Rebels episode "Brothers of the Broken Horn" Child (by the Seventh Sister) Commander Bridger The Young Jedi Kanan Jarrus' Padawan Apprentice |home = Lothal|occupation = Jedi Padawan Lieutenant Commander of the Rebel Alliance|goal = To become a Jedi Rebel against the Galactic Empire|appearance = Teenager with mid-length (later short) blue-black hair, blue eyes, tan skin|family = Mira Bridger (mother, deceased) Ephraim Bridger (father, Deceased)|friends_/_allies = Kanan Jarrus †, Hera Syndulla, Garazeb Orrelios, Sabine Wren, Chopper, C-3PO, R2-D2, Kitwarr, Wullffwarro, Tseebo, Cikatro Vizago, Jai Kell, Zare Leonis, Lando Calrissian, Ahsoka Tano, Bail Organa †, Rex, Wolffe, Gregor †, Alexsandr Kallus, Jun Sato †, Maketh Tua, Hondo Ohnaka, Oora, Pypey, Alora, Chava, Gron, the Purgill, Morad Sumar, Cham Syndulla, Numa, Gobi Glie, Darth Maul † (briefly), The Bendu, Azmorigan, Wedge Antilles, Battle Droids, Kalani, Klik-Klak, Saw Gerrera †, AP-5, Dhara Leonis, Mart Mattin, Gooti Terez, Jonner Jin, R3-A3, Ryder Azadi, Fenn Rau, Tristan Wren, Ursa Wren, Alrich Wren, Bo-Katan Kryze, Loth-wolves|enemies = Lieutenant Jenkes (deceased), Alexsandr Kallus (formerly), Stormtroopers, Yogar Lyste, The Grand Inquisitor, Seventh Sister, Fifth Brother, Eighth Brother, Darth Maul, Thrawn, Arihnda Pryce, Fenn Rau (formerly), Wilhuff Tarkin, Azmorigan (formerly), Lando Calrissian (sometimes), Cham Syndulla (briefly), Numa (briefly), Gobi Glie, Maketh Tua (formerly), Kalani (formerly), Battle Droids (formerly), Gar Saxon, Gall Trayvis, Cumberlayne Aresko, Myles Grint, Ursa and Tristan Wren (formerly), Nightsisters, Vult Skerris, Rukh, Darth Sidious, Emperor's Royal Guards, Captain Slavin, Kassius Konstantine|powers_/_abilities = Power of the Force|weapons = Blaster-lightsaber hybrid (formerly) Green-bladed lightsaber Energy Slingshot (formerly) Holographic picture of his parents Holocron DL-44 heavy blaster pistol}} '''Ezra Bridger' is a character in the Star Wars franchise as the main protagonist and main character in the animated series, Star Wars Rebels. He was introduced in the series as an orphan, a former Thief/Pickpocket who became the Jedi Padawan of Kanan Jarrus. Background Ezra Bridger was born on the planet Lothal in 19 BBY to Mira and Ephraim Bridger. In a twist of Fate, Ezra was born on the day the Galactic Empire had been founded two days before the Skywalker twins, Luke and Leia. Unknown to his parents, Ezra was a child born with a strong connection to the Force. As he grew up, Ezra's parents hoped to make the Galaxy a safer place for their son and would send out broadcasts from the basement of their home and spoke out against the Empire. Growing up, Ezra came to know several friends of his parents, such as Morad Sumar and the Rodian Tseebo. Ryder Azzadi, the governor of Lothal at the time, supported the Bridgera and Ezra had enough memory to remember Ryder when they would meet each other years later. Throughout his childhood, Ezra would occasionally trigger "strange abilities", which allowed him to see into the future. At the time, Ezra didn't know the true nature of these abilities, which, in truth, was the Force. At seven years old, Ezra lost his parents when they were taken from the Empire and charged with crimes of treason. After his house was marked off limits to live in, Ezra was forced to begin a life in the streets. He apprenticed under Ferpil Wallaway, who taught him to be a thief and befriended Moreena Krai, a girl his age and was aware of his thieveing nature. However, she and her parents left for Alderaan to live with her grandmother after the Empire caused them too much devastation In Ezra's Gamble, he helped bounty Hunter Bossk in taking down a corrupt Galactic Empire Lieutenant Jenkins, who was responsible for killing Ezra's mentor, Ferpil Wallaway Connections Family *Ephraim Bridger (father) *Mira Bridger (mother) Love interests *Moreena Krai (possibly) *Reann Tomvig (possibly) *Sabine Wren (one-sided crush; formerly) Friends/Allies *''Ghost ''Crew **Kanan Jarrus (Master and Father figure) **Hera Syndulla (Mother figure) **Garazeb Orrelios (Brother figure) **Sabine Wren (Sister figure) **Chopper *Alexsandr Kallus *Kitwarr *Wullffwarro, *R2-D2 *C-3PO *Cikatro Vizago *Ahsoka Tano *Rex *Wolffe *Gregor *Hondo Ohnaka *Ketsu Onyo *Cham Syndulla *Numa *Gobi Glie *AP-5 *Wedge Antilles *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ursa Wren *Bo-Katan Kryze *Mon Mothma *Klik-Klak *Saw Gerrera *Battle Droids *Kalani *Loth-Wolves Neutral Ursa *Bossk *Lando Calrissian *Azmorigan Enemies *Valen Rudor *Stormtroopers *Inquisitors **The Grand Inquisitor **Seventh Sister **Fifth Brother (deceased) **Eighth Brother (deceased) *Darth Vader † *Alexsandr Kallus *Yogar Lyste *Azmorigan *Senator Gall Trayvis *Maketh Tua *Grand Moff Tarkin † *Cumberlayne Aresko † *Myles Grint † *Brom Titus *Grand Admiral Thrawn *Darth Maul † *Arhinda Pryce † *Captain Slavin † *Battle Droids *Kalani *Captain Brunsen *Kassius Konstantine † *Vult Skerris † *Rukh *Gar Saxon † References Category:Star Wars characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Main protagonists Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Thieves Category:Knights Category:Humans